


Welcome Home

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week 7 of Summer Pornathon, for the prompt: The Five Senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> When I tell you that no one wants to be on my team for Pictionary, I’m not kidding! It was fun to mix it up with some ‘artwork.’


End file.
